


Maybe

by sciencegurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencegurl/pseuds/sciencegurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world is less dramatic than Michael had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

Michael and Lucifer had a fierce battle. Lucifer put up a good fight, but Michael ended up winning. 

Still standing over his brother, Michael waited for the beginning of the apocalypse. After some time had passed, it became clear that the world wasn't going to end yet. 

Michael bent down to his brother’s vessel. He put his hand on the body and focused all of his power. However, it didn't revive Lucifer like Michael had hoped it would. 

Maybe Michael had misunderstood his father. When God said the death of Lucifer or Michael would bring the end of the world, maybe he wasn't talking about the end of the human race. Maybe God meant that it would be the end of the world for the archangel that killed his brother.


End file.
